makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
AI Colonel
In Metal Gear Solid 2, Raiden was able to talk to Colonel Campbell on the codec for advice, and he was his mission instructor. Towards the end of the game, though, it was revealed that this Colonel was nothing but an elaborate AI, made up of nothing but Raiden’s own expectations and experiences. What tipped Raiden off to it’s AI status was when it started to badly malfunction, saying such gibberish as “I need scissors! 61!”. MasterWarlord made a moveset for the Colonel based off his malfunctioning state, turning his many quotes from while malfunctioning into moves for Smash Bros. Concept and Creation ' When MasterWarlord saw Koj’s Fatman moveset in Make Your Move 3, he became instantly interested in trying to play Metal Gear Solid 2. MasterWarlord was unable to buy any of the games due to reasons which need not be explained, but lucked out and got a copy off a friend. MasterWarlord ever so slowly (He still hasn’t bothered to play the final bosses – why does he procrastinate on a game he loves? Because you need ridiculously long intervals to play it due to the unpauseable cutscenes.) played his way through the game and found the story amazing, but more importantly the malfunctioning Colonel hilarious, and decided to do a moveset for him. MasterWarlord used Wiki Quote to look up all the possible quotes for AI Colonel and to refresh his memory of the quotes he heard, regularly referencing it for possible moves. MasterWarlord at first thought he’d run out of material too fast, but he was able to make due with what he had surprisingly well. MasterWarlord made the moveset while the advertisement, voting, and tallying of Make Your Move 3 was in action, alongside Dimentio and The Joker. MasterWarlord waited for a while to post the moveset once Make your Move 4 opened to get the possible reception on it. '''Moveset Details ' AI Colonel has no particularly unique mechanic, but his individual moves have extremely unique animations and are also rather out there in terms of the actual effects of the moves. As an example as to how bizarre the moves within this moveset get, the AI Colonel forms a bathroom stall around himself and flushes his enemies in his dair. AI Colonel’s play style is rather defensive, him having lots of projectiles and walls to defend himself with and having to defend a specific spot to be able to recover. AI Colonel is easily the least detailed of MasterWarlord’s movesets in Make Your Move 4, which ended up causing more people to actually read it. Even Chief Mendez actually sat down and read the moveset, obviously being fond of it’s readability. In addition to it’s lower amount of detail, AI Colonel also has far less extras then MasterWarlord’s other movesets, and the extras it did have were rather innovative and were better received then MasterWarlord’s standard “Fill in the blank” extras, as Chief Mendez put it in his review. 'Reception ' AI Colonel was most lucky in the time it was posted, as nobody else attempted to take it’s spotlight for a considerable time and many users commented on it quite quickly. AI Colonel had the best reception of MasterWarlord’s movesets in the thread in terms of quantity of positive comments due to it’s excellent timing and more user friendly level of detail, causing it to gain more fame then MasterWarlord expected. Another factor which also caused people to be fond of the moveset was an extra that referenced it’s effects on each character, it referencing several effects on movesets made by MYMers as well as Brawl characters. Chief Mendez was fond of it in his review, but wished there were more obscure references to Metal Gear Solid 2 in the moveset, although MasterWarlord didn’t know of them due to not even having beaten the game. Chief Mendez also wished that some of the quotes were less used, although MasterWarlord didn’t particularly beat any of the quotes to death throughout the moveset, the only times when they were truly filler being for a few of the “fill in the blank” extras, such as the entrance. AI Colonel simply doesn’t have as original of individual moves or playstyle despite it’s comedic value as MasterWarlord’s other Make Your Move 4 movesets, with few to no people considering it the best of MasterWarlord’s work, though still praising it. 'Story Mode Roles ' AI Colonel is scheduled to appear in MasterWarlord’s Story Mode, Master Hand’s Royal Flush, but has yet to appear. AI Colonel showed up in Spadefox’s Story Mode, The 13th hour, with minor roles in two chapters. In the first chapter he appeared in, AI Colonel merely showed up on a screen to laugh at some of the heroes in a minor cameo, not being seen again until chapter 9, the main chapter for the villains of the story mode. AI Colonel saw that the majority of the other villains were intending to break out from Lyon by Spadefox and intending to flee from him, and went to report it to his master with haste and assisted him in attempting to prevent their escape. AI Colonel has a larger role in Hyper_Ridley’s Story Mode, Playing God. He first shows up in chapter 2 where he gives mission briefing to Guntz, Rundas, and Samus, not yet malfunctioning and goes on to show up many times on Snake’s codec to give him further information throughout the various chapters, malfunctioning for a brief period during one chapter. AI Colonel has yet to break off from his proper state yet in this story mode, being the real Colonel Campbell for all the viewer knows, save the brief quote of “I need Scissors! 61!”. '''External Links The Moveset Chief Mendez's Review Category:Movesets